


Weather

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [35]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “You’re soaked! Don’t tell me that you’ve been out in this weather!”





	Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic written for a prompt on my tumblr sneezehq. Set during the training arc. Enjoy!

“Armin! Armin, you have to let me come up with you!”

“Eren, what are you doing?” Armin hisses from the top bunk, only half-awake. Wearily, he cracks open his eyes and glances down at his friend. “You’re soaked! Don’t tell me that you’ve been out in this weather!”

Eren shuffles his feet sheepishly. “Maybe. Can you please let me in? I’m freezing.” As if in emphasis, his teeth start chattering in earnest.

“You’re going to get the blankets wet,” Armin complains before relenting with a sigh and patting the bed next to him. “What were you even doing out there?”

“Connie dared me,” Eren says by way of explanation, scrambling up onto the top bunk and pulling the blanket over himself with a grateful sigh. “You’re warm.”

“You’re going to get sick, and then Mikasa will yell at you.”

“No I won’t,” Erem protests sleepily, scooting closer to Armin and basking in his warmth.

“Yes, you will-ack, your feet are freezing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
